The Vision of the Phantom of the Opera
by Bridget Shannon Erin Malfoy
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts puts on a production of Phantom of the Opera? Masked strangers, unfortunate events, and even a little romance! Contains an original character.
1. Catwalks and Catastrophes

**The Vision of the Phantom of the Opera**

**By: Amelia W. Granger**

**Chapter One: Casting and Cat Walks**

"I hope I got a part!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure you did," her friend Hermione reassured her. They all stood at the entrance to the auditorium nervously waiting for the results of the auditions.

"I still can't believe they chose Phantom of the Opera!" Bridget squealed, "It's my favorite play of all time."

"What I can't believe is that they're actually letting the teachers be in the cast as well," Harry said as he readjusted his glasses.

"I know! That was weird!" Bridget sighed tiredly. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep because she was anxious to find the results of her audition the day before.

"Look," Ginny said as Dumbledore walked into the room, "He's going to post the results of the audition!"

"Thank you captain obvious," Bridget said with baited breath. The great hall was overcome with silence as more people began to notice the headmaster's entrance.

"I'd like to start out by saying thank you to everyone that tried out. You all worked very hard and it showed in each and every one of your auditions. Let's begin by revealing the results of our leading lady. Christine Daae will be played by Pansy Parkinson."

"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed with rage, "That should have been your part Bridget."

Bridget shrugged indifferently, "It's not that big of a deal." Dumbledore read through the rest of the main cast.

"I will post the list for the ensemble on the door to the stage you all can check it." Everyone rushed over to the list, hoping to see their name on it.

Bridget ran her finger over the names until she found her own, "I made it!" she squealed happily.

"What about me?" Ginny said as she struggled to see from where she was standing.

The girl looked for her friend's name, "Yeah, you did. So did Hermione."

"I can't believe Draco got the part of Raul," Harry scowled.

"He is rather good Harry," Bridget said gently, "At least you got the part of Andre."

"I got the part of Fermin," Ron said proudly.

Bridget smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Can you believe it guys? I got the part of Meg!" their friend, Sadie McGonnagall spu as she rushed over to the group of her friends.

"And you said that you weren't going to get a part," Hermione winked, "I made chorus!"

"That's awesome! Did you make it Bridget?"

"Yeah, I made chorus."

"That's so cool! We all get to be in it!"

"Yeah, but we have to deal with our Prima Donna, Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said as she glared.

"I know, I thought that part was yours for sure Bridget." Sadie said as she glanced at her friend.

"Oh well, at least I'm in it." Bridget said fairly, "I think it's so neat that Professor Snape gets to be the Phantom! He'll be a good one."

"I still think it's weird," Harry proclaimed, "He is a miserable old bat, why should he get the lead?"

"Because he's good," Bridget said quietly.

"Aunt Minerva is playing Madame Guiry!" Sadie giggled.

"I know," Harry smiled, his mood changing completely.

"She deserved that role, she fits it so well. Really Bridget, you should be playing Christine," Sadie said again. She was not the only one that felt that way, for on the catwalk, a masked stranger was listening to their conversation.


	2. Do You Know What This Means?

"Damn those fools!" He screamed angrily a few days later, "Do they not recognize talent when it hits them in the face. I gave them a perfect Christine and they throw her in the chorus!" The masked stranger hit the desk with a violent fist, "All my hard work to be wasted on some damn ensemble! She should be Christine!"

"Hello?" Bridget said as she walked into the darkened classroom, "Are you in here? I'm here for my lesson."

"There is no lesson today. I'm too tired to teach," he responded.

"Okay," Bridget sighed as she started out the door she had just entered, "What should I call you?"

"You may call me the Angel of Music."

Bridget smiled, "I had no doubt that you were," she sighed and then walked out the door.

"Bridget!" Harry said from behind her.

Bridget turned around and waited for her friend to catch up with her, "Hey! What are you doing down here."

"Looking for you actually. What are _you_ doing down here?"

Bridget started to answer then paused, "I thought I heard someone down here and I thought I'd check it out. There's no one down here."

"That's not your job," Harry said playfully, "That's your sister's job."

Bridget rolled her eyes, "You know that I like to help her out."

"I'm sure you do. You like to help get her into trouble," The boy laughed, "Let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

"Alright," Bridget said as she looked back to the empty classroom.

"So, are you excited about the Phantom of the Opera?" Harry asked.

"What?" Bridget snapped out of the thoughtful gaze that occupied her face.

"I asked if you were excited about the play."

"Oh, yeah. It should be alot of fun. Phantom of the Opera is my favorite play. I'm so glad that I got a part."

"I still think that you should have been Christine."

Bridget tried to hide her blush, "Thank you, but I'm not that good. I have alot of work until I'm good enough to play Christine."

"Don't be modest! You're really good, a hell of alot better than Pansy," Harry's face turned sour when he mentioned her name.

"If you say so. I just wish that all this stupid house rivalry would stop. It's not that important."

"Of course it is! It's been that way since the school opened." Harry protested.

"United we stand, divided we fall."

"You sound like your sister," Harry chuckled.

"I know." She laughed. The two walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Password," The Fat Lady demanded when they reached the portrait hole.

"Smotnahp edutilos," Bridget responded.

"So, did you finish the Transfiguration homework?" Harry asked when they entered the Common Room.

"Bridget! Bridget!" Ginny called breathlessly as she ran into the room.

Bridget looked at her friend with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Pansy! They were rehearsing and a curtain fell on her!"

"What? When?"

"A few hours ago. We were reharsing the first scene!" Ginny answered all in one breath.

"Is she alright?"

"Who cares?" Harry snorted with laughter from the couch.

Bridget gave him a look, "I hope that she's okay."

"She's fine," Ginny answered with a roll of her eyes, "This isn't the first time that something like this has happened. Remember yesterday Harry?"

"Oh yeah!" Harry exclaimed as the memory dawned on him, "When the scenery fell and nearly crushed her? That was weird. What a coincidence that it happened to Pansy both times."

"Do you know what this means?" Ginny whispered as her eyes got wide with excitement.

"No." Harry and Bridget said at the same time.

"Obviously it means that someone doesn't want Pansy to be Christine. Just like the Phantom didn't want Carlotta to be the Prima Donna. It's just like the play. I wonder who the Phantom wants to be Christine."


	3. The Room of Requirements

Bridget sat up that night on the empty stage thinking about what Ginny had said. _Someone doesn't want to Pansy to play Christine, just like the Phantom didn't want Carlotta to be the Prima Donna._ She shook her head, as if trying to empty the thoughts that loomed in it. It was absurd to think that that could happen.

She sat in silence, pondering the events of the past week, and the voice lessons she started taking a month ago. Sitting in an empty classroom, much as she was now, a voice came to her calling her name. It had been soft and comforting, like a summer breeze. Bridget knew she should be cautious, especially after what had happened the year before, but he seemed so innocent and trustworthy. A noise came from backstage, Bridget turned around quickly.

"Don't mind me Granger," a voice drawled.

"Draco," Bridget said as she sighed, "You scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing back here?"

"Well, if you must know," he answered as he sat down beside her, "I'm getting away from Parkinson. She's been driving me mad, bragging about this show and whatnot."

Bridget nodded, "I can see how that would get annoying."

"Why are you here?" Draco asked.

She shrugged, "I come here to think." The girl looked around the stage, "I can't think of any place that can inspire me and let me be alone with my thoughts."

Draco smiled his trademark smirk, "That's contradictory."

Bridget looked at him with confusion on her face.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're usually not alone when you're on the stage."

"When everyone's gone you are."

"Not really," he said as he looked at her, "The characters are still very much present." She studied him in the dim light that was provided by the work lights that she had turned on earlier. He looked a lot less guarded and relaxed. She wasn't used to seeing him like that.

"What?" Draco must have realised that she was staring at him.

"Nothing," Bridget said quickly as she turned away.

"you're a lot less stuck up than what people make you out to be." The boy said after a few moments of silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she challenged.

"People say that you're . . ." he trailed off, thinking of a word, "Well, a bitch."

"Yeah, it's nothing that I haven't heard before." Bridget sighed and looked at him, "Well, I must admit. I haven't heard very good reviews about you either."

The blonde boy smirked and looked at her in the eye, "And what does the Prima Donna Miss Granger think?"

"I haven't decided," she said as she returned his stare, "Perhaps you can do something to make up my mind?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what I can do," with those words he leaned in and kissed her. She had never been kissed like that before. It was as if all of his emotion went into that one kiss. Bridget kissed back, knowing that her emotion would never match his, but hoping it would satisfy him none the less.

"Well?" Draco said as he smirked when the kiss ended.

"I haven't quite decided," Bridget said as she kissed him again.

"Bridget," a voice called, "Are you in here?" It was Harry. She had forgotten that she was going to meet him to go over some lines and songs.

Bridget abruptly broke off the kiss and looked helplessly at Draco, "What am I going to do?"

Draco took her hand and led her backstage, "I have a plan." He continued out of the backstage doors and down a hallway. _I've got to be crazy,_ Bridget thought as she followed him.

"It's around here somewhere," Draco mumbled to himself, then noticed a door that seemingly came out of nowhere. He opened it and led her inside. It was a room that Bridget had never been in before. There was a couch and a coffee table towards the far back right of the room and a roaring fire adjacent to it. Though it was fairly small, it seemed to be perfect for sitting and talking. Draco sat on the couch.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" he asked.

Bridget smiled and sat down next to him, "I've never been in this place. What is it?"

"The Room of Requirements, it's a room designed to suit whatever you need. If you need to sleep, it'll turn into a bed, if you need food, it'll turn into a kitchen with lots of food at the table. Get it?"

"I think so," Bridget said slowly, "I'm glad it didn't turn into something else."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "Never mind. It's stupid."

"No, what?"

"Well," she continued slowly, not exactly sure how to put her words, "I've heard things about you."

"Yeah," Draco said bitterly, "I'm sure you have what with hanging out with the Gryffindors and such. They don't even know who I am and they don't even care. I know I'm selfish and spoiled. I've been told this all my life. I know that I'm pretty mean and spiteful. But . . ." he tailed off, "They would never even know that there just might be another side of me that no one ever sees because they never give me a chance."

"I'll give you a chance," Bridget said quietly before she kissed him.


End file.
